


Steve McGarrett - Human

by stellarmeadow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Embedded Video, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve McGarrett music video to Christina Perri's "Human"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve McGarrett - Human

**Author's Note:**

> The moment I heard this song it screamed Steve to me, so I had to vid it.

Steve McGarrett - Human


End file.
